The Gladiators of Fairy Tail
by PlommonPaj
Summary: When Natsu Dragneel's father Igneel is killed in cold blood, Natsu is taken to the Roman city Mangnolia to fight as a Gladiator in the Arena. Follow his fight for love and freedom of the slaves. Inspired by the series Spartacus! Will include violence, sexual content and multipal ships!


This story are going to take place around 109 -71 BC . The story is inspired by the series _Spartacus _but this will be a Fairy Tail crossover! My English ain't the best but I promise I will do my best! I will make some changes so its not entirely like Spartacus! Some characters might be a little OCC.. This story will contain sexual continent and blood & violence.

Fairy Tail does not belong to me, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Enjoy!

* * *

_In the ancient land of Tharce the young man Natsu Dragneel walked down the dusty alleys of an old village on his way home to his father Igneel with two buckets of water from the marketplace._

_The month is May and he could feel the summer breeze blow through his spiky salmon hair. His father worked as a military commander of this villages unit and Natsu had been raised to take his place as commander one day._

_'Holy Jupiter what's that smell?'- The salmon haired boy thought to himself when he cached the smell of smoke and fire glimpse in the air. Natsu picked up his pace when he saw the roman soldiers outside the front door of his house._

_" This IS your duty commander! To fight for Rome! " someone snorted from inside of the house. The voice did not belong to his father so they had to belong to someone of the roman soldiers._

_" Who the heck are these folk? " Natsu said when he bashed in the front door, only to see four roman soldiers surround his father who calmly sat down at the table with a furrow between hos bushy eyebrows. His father looked troubled, something that filled Natsu with the feeling that something was wrong._

_" Natsu " Igneel spoke with his deep voice. " These men here want us to join them in the fight against Mithridates and his Greeks.. "_

_" Its YOUR duty to Rome! " interrupted the roman units general._

_Natsu had always loathed Romans, when he was a little boy the Romans robbed him of his mother and invaded parts on Thrace with the words "This is the will of the gods" He had never been one to worship the gods, they had brought him nothing but sadness, and now the filthy scums here in his home, looking for recruitment to defend their made up borders. Saying this was our "duty" to the republic for sparing the little parts that remained of Thrace. Natsu was famous in town for his short temperament, he felt anger bubbling in him as fast as he saw the Roman uniforms so he had to speak up._

_" WE are NO Romans and its not our duty to fight for the republic who forced themselves into our land, raped our women, burned our villages!" Natsu spoke with a harsh tone._

_" You should tame your boy Igneel.. Learn him when to set voice and when to not! " The black haired Roman general looked at Natsu as if he were a beast that had been unleashed. " If you ever speak that way to my son you won't have to worry about Mithridates anymore Zeref! " Igneel said as he stood up from his cheer, hand on his sword and fire in his eyes. _

_" Heh.. You may be a legend among men but you will regret that. " General Zeref said with darkness in his voice. Natsu's anger grew stronger inside him when Zeref threatened his father. He was about to raise his sword when he heard a women scream from the outside. Igneel's face expression changed from anger burning like fire to eyes filled with worry. _

_" Natsu, go check the outside! " Natsu ran towards the door, hand still on his sword and eyes on the Roman cunts who just stood there and smirked._

_' Something is not right here.' Natsu thought to himself as he closed the door behind him with a smash. He was right. He and his father lived slightly outside of the village, it was kinda close but at least a 15 minutes by foot. The sight he saw when he stepped outside was pure horror. The hole village was in flames. _

_He could hear the town's folk scream's sipping through the air. First his mother and now his village. He was paralyzed by the scene of the Roman's slaughter until he heard sword's been drawn. All he could think about was to part Zeref's head from neck, he knew by instinct, this was his work. In a second he was inside the house again. There was a scent of blood and sweat in the air. He gazed upon the room, , when he was to late. His father had been killed in cold blood._

_Tears started to gather in his eyes and anger and sadness took over. First his mother, Then his Village and now his Father, Igneel. The Romans had stolen his life from his hands. Natsu fell down on his knees, tears running down his cheeks and the sword in a tight grip in his hands. The only words he managed to get out was " I will avenge him" and in the second he said it, he made an outburst towards Zeref. He caught Zeref by surprise and managed to make a deep cut on his cheek, before he fell down on the floor crippled by sorrow and sadness. The blood from Igneel flowed along the floor, making Natsu blinded by blood and hatred._

_" HOW dare you! YOU BRAT! ", Zeref screamed out reaching for the cut on his cheek, only to see blood on his hand. " This is not only a assault against me, THIS IS AGAINST THE REPUBLIC, AGAINST ROME! " Zeref's face got more red as he spoke and it was not from the blood sipping down on his cheek._

_Natsu felt how he lost his consciousness, he could feel two Roman Soldiers drag him away from his dead father. The last thing he heard was Zeref screaming out " YOU ARE SENTENCED TO DEATH UPON THE SANDS OF THE ARENA!" but it was a faded mumble in Natsu's ears. The last thing that came to his mind before he fainted was_

_' I shall have my revenge '_

* * *

The first thing he could notice was the chains on his dirty hands, stained by his fathers blood. Tears started to gather up in the corners of his eyes when he thought about the death of his father. In his slumber he hoped it was just a bad dream, he had just passed out after a drinking game with his friends from the village. But this was reality, the Romans had killed his father and burned his village to the ground. ' I have to get out of here, away from this hell hole' Natsu thought as he stood up. Just standing up was a challenge on its own, his legs almost gave in. But as his father used to say ' With an effort everything is possible'. Natsu looked around in the bloody cell he was thrown in, the walls where stained with blood, probably from the skeletons lying on the dirty ground. He could hear a big crowd shouting and cheering above the ceiling. He stumbled towards the rusty iron bars to have a look at the cell opposite to Natsu's.

" Hello?, someone there? " He said with a shaky voice. He hoped someone was in there, so he didn't just stand here like an idiot talking with a shadow in an empty cell. He hoped someone could tell where t'heck he was and how he could find the bastard Zeref and send him into the depths of Pluto's kingdom. He stared into the shadow through the bars, hope fading with every second.

" Na-atsu ? " a overweight man stepped forwards the bars of his cell. " Is that really you? " He gazed on Natsu with a hopeful expression. Natsu, who just stood there with a open mouth, trying to understand the hole situation, until he realized who the man was.

"Reedus! " Natsu's face immediately lit up. Reedus was a middle aged painter who made his living by writing in stone and painting at the marketplace. Natsu often met Reedus when he was buying groceries in the village.

"Where are we, and what are we doing here?! " Natsu spoke. " Schhh!, not so loud! The guards might hear you.." Reedus whispered " We are at some Roman arena, I don't want to know what they plan to do with us!". he said with fear in his voice. " I was taken by the Roman guards, when they.. when they invaded our villagee.." Reedus looked down at his feet, tears flowing down his filthy round face.

Natsu looked at the poor man, a feeling creeping in his stomach. A mix of sorrow,anger and angst. He gazed on Reedus with a serious look in his eyes, and said

" I will get us out of this god forsaken place! " Footsteps was coming down the corridor.

" Oi! Where the fuck did you get air from! Shut up prisoners, its your time to get out on the sands. Hope you're ready to meet Pluto hah! " The Roman guard unlocked their cells and dragged them out and further into the dark corridor. Reedus looked at Natsu with tears still in the corners of his eyes " By Jupiter may we survive" the big artist mumbled.

* * *

" MAY THE GODS BE WITH YOU IRONFIST, AS ALWAYS! AND NOW THE WILD LINGS OF THRACE WILL ENTER THE ARENA, THOSE WHO BETRAYED THE REPUBLIC, THOSE WHO BETRAYED OUR PRAETOR ZEREF HIMSELF! MAY NEMESIS SLAY THEM UPON THE ARENA OF BLOOD AND SAND!" Senate Jude Heartfilia shouted out to the gigantic crowd that filled the hole arena. The crowd booed like a horde of roaring lions.

Natsu had heard story's about the slaves who fought in the arena's, to entertain their Dominus, superiors and of course the people of the city. As a slave in the Roman empire it was a worthy death to die in the arena. If you where successful in the arena you were almost considered a hero. Some of the upper class in the big city's owned a Ludus where they trained gladiators and made a living out of it.

But never had Natsu even had the slightest idea that one day, he would enter the arena. The sun wowed his eyes, the adrenaline pumped through his veins like a burning fire. The crowd roared from the bleachers on the sides like crazy. Reedus stood besides him, shaking with terror of what's about to happen.' Will we have to face each other?' The grumpy guard who threw them out on the sands, closed the bars behind them and left them there with nothing but two rusty old metal swords. Opposite of Natsu and Reedus, on the other side of the arena stood two men who seemed awfully familiar to Natsu. One of them was in Natsu's age, around 20 years, He was not so well built and and kinda skinny with chocolate brown hair and freckles all over his face.

Reedus who still stood shaking besides Natsu, looked at the two men in front of them with a terrified facial expression " Ain't that Agron"

Of course that was why he was so familiar, Natsu often saw him on the local bars chasing girls, Natsu personally didn't like him much, he was to much of a drama queen. " He must have been taken to". The other man was older than both Natsu and Reedus. At least around 50. Natsu had a weak memory that it was one of his father's military colleagues.

Natsu glanced up against the rich roman grandstand. He looked after the black haired man who robbed his father of his life. There he was. Among the posh upper class of the city. Zeref met his burning gaze with a evil smirk saying 'I won brat'. Natsu was a second away from screaming something, doing something, ANYTHING but then..

" THIS IS EVERY ONE VS EVERY ONE FIGHT TO THE DEATH" "BEGIN THRACIAN WILD LINGS!" a blond fancy dressed man shouted out over the arena, from the 'posh' special grandstand.

Before he could meet Reedus worried glance, the skinny boy, Agron already made an outburst against Natsu, sword over his head and eyes set on Natsu. It was easy to notice his inexperience when it came to battling, Agron looked like a lost lamb in Natsu's point of view. ' Hec'k I need to defend Reedus'. Reedus was really no good fighter and might have chance against little lamb Agron, but definitely not against a real warrior like the foe he now faced. Agron made charge after charge, he was really no match for Natsu who easily blocked attack after attack. " Oi Agron, right? Take it easy! " Natsu tried talking some scene in to the war-struck moron but he just didn't listen.

" Ouuuugh" shouted Reedus a few meters away from Natsu. Natsu turned to look at Reedus who got stabbed in the shoulder and was now on his way to face his death blow from the old man who stood over him, sword raised. Ready to give the final hit. Natsu had to act. He didn't want to kill Agron but he had no choice. He easily made stab in Agron stomach. Blood spattering over both of'em. Agron looked down at his stomach with a chocked expression, blood was now starting to slowly sip out of his mouth.

The last words he manged to get out was a faded mumble of "Thank you" before he fell down on the soil beneath him. The crowd cheered like maniacs when Natsu killed Agron. Up on the grandstand Zeref started to get more and more irritated when he realized Natsu's fighting skills.

Natsu didn't have time to react over Agron's death as he made quick roll behind the military veteran and managed to get a cut in his leg. The veteran moaned of pain but despite the wound on his leg he managed to make a quick turn and stabbed Natsu in the arm. "Aaaoough!" Natsu screamed and made a move against his throat. He wanted to be done with this mess. All the anger that bubbled in him was let out as he killed him. The man fell down on the ground moaning of pain.

Natsu stumbled over to Reedus who low down on stand, staring up into the sky. Natsu dropped his sword and fell down besides him. Dirty and bloody he sat there as the crowd cheered so loud the gods could hear them. The bowed down to close his eyelids as he now had passed away. Natsu looked up at the grandstand with despair. Zeref stood up in irritation with tense fists. The Senate Jude Heartfilia discussed with some short old man before he looked at Natsu and gave him thumbs up.

Natsu had won and survived.

* * *

Okaaay! Done with the first chapter! In the next chapter we will be introduced to some other familiar characters.. Please review!


End file.
